<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want you right here, right now by Pyrgus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713837">Want you right here, right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrgus/pseuds/Pyrgus'>Pyrgus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrgus/pseuds/Pyrgus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a show, Chan begins to feel attracted to Seungmin and his sexy outfit.<br/>When Seungmin notice, he find really hard to say No to those eyes and charming face.<br/>Really, really hard. Even if he knows Chan secretly loves Felix while he himself has a crush on Minho.<br/>And yet...how's gonna end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want you right here, right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interview was almost over, and everyone by now was counting seconds to go home.<br/>
Just like last hour at school, the one that never seems to pass.<br/>
For Chan and the boys seemed exactly like that, this episode of Idol Party was infinite.<br/>
They were still recovering from the performance of shortly before, one very energetic in the small space of the studio.<br/>
They were listening or trying to listen to the hosts but hardly, some like Han were almost taking the way to bed and just some playful pats from Minho seemed to wake him.<br/>
Chan instead was distracted, shortly before during the performance Seungmin's stage outfits attracted him even too much.<br/>
The costume designers opted for more tight-fitting pants than usual and the result was evident.<br/>
Everyone took an interested look at the perfect lower back. Chan looked even front, feeling his face flush for the thought.<br/>
Not that the upper part was less interesting: the open shirt on a veiled jersey let glimpse the chest. </p><p>When after the performance they went sitting for the interview, Chan sat as near as possible to Seungmin.<br/>
At some point of the interview, Seungmin, always at ease with Bang Chan, felt like shaken by chills for something unexpected.<br/>
He turned toward Chan, surprised and more embarrassed: the other had brought his hand not only on his leg but touched lightly all of it to Seungmin's intimacy.<br/>
What was he doing?<br/>
And on tv no less?<br/>
Seungmin stopped Chan's hand fast, taking it away. Chan interested, ended to take his hand and brought it to one of his legs, and then watched him with a smile.<br/>
A smile that he never saw before.<br/>
Almost...malicious. </p><p> </p><p>Still thinking about that touch, at interviews and episode end, Seungmin was leaning against the wall near the changing room.<br/>
Still with part of stage outfit on while the others were finishing to change.<br/>
Like summoned from his thoughts, from the changing room Chan came off.<br/>
" Don't you change clothes? A little more time and they'll take us to the dorms.<br/>
Even if..."<br/>
And he came back looking at Seungmin from bottom to the top, smiling as usual. "...you're beautiful this way."<br/>
Seungmin totally blushed.<br/>
He felt almost naked at those looks, it never happened, with Chan, more over!<br/>
" Ah-...thank you, it's just the outfit that..."<br/>
"That suit you so well?"<br/>
Whispered the leader, pushing the boy slowly against the wall, the same boy that was barely breathing seeing him so near.<br/>
Now Seungmin understood well why girls love Chan: not only he was talented, beautiful, gentle, adorable.<br/>
He also has an aura and a charm that no word could describe.<br/>
"Chan...please, someone could see us, I must go changing and...and..."<br/>
For that pray Bang Chan took him by hand without waiting anymore "Come, follow me." and ended choosing the first door of almost empty room: a little room with some stage objects.<br/>
He took him inside and closed the door behind them.<br/>
"Seungmin...I swear we'll be back to the others soon but...I can't take it anymore..."<br/>
Seungmin was between embarrassment and not knowing what to do. On one side he didn't want to run away, not from him that was getting closer.<br/>
While he was watching Chan, he found himself again against the wall and their bodies started to touch.<br/>
" If you don't want it, stop me now. I want you so bad and I couldn't be able to stop soon." Chan confessed, blushing a little.<br/>
It was hard to control himself, Seungmin got that seeing him that way, beautiful and so unusually horny, he couldn't be able to say No.<br/>
Seungmin want it too, with so much embarrassment because they work together, live together and more over he saw how Chan looked at Felix, lost in love. Until now Chan didn't have many chances, only as good friends.<br/>
Seungmin felt guilty but he wanted always more feeling him close, feeling his lips, his hands...<br/>
The same hands that started caress him all along his hips, then holding tight his lower back, took him against his body.<br/>
At that clash Seungmin felt something rubbing strong against his intimacy.<br/>
"Ah...Chan..." his voice let out, looking first down between them and noticing of their boner tight in those tight-fitting pants, then looking back to his face, always closer. "Any-anything you want to do, I want...that to-..."<br/>
But he couldn't finish that Chan pressed his lips against in their first kiss.<br/>
First slow then more passionate, Chan kept on kissing while Seungmin held him, hands on that wonderful face of his leader.<br/>
Leader that left Seungmin's lips just to go kiss him on the neck, biting a little on some points.<br/>
Chan opened his shirt, slowly and went down kissing him from the chest to his belly then he stopped, opening his pants and giving space to the boy's erection, now covered just by boxer.<br/>
Chan didn't lose time, holding that covered boner and making Seungmin let out sighs of pleasure for that touch. Chan held better, up and down while Seungmin got closer and his voice got out, sweet and horny.<br/>
Those moans excited Chan even more.<br/>
He lowered down Seungmin boxer and pants as down as possible and whispered to the boy to do the same for him.<br/>
Seungmin obeyed, opening Chan's pants and lowering everything and he did more.<br/>
He went down to Chan's boner, looked to him, to his blushed and excited face and didn't hesitate.<br/>
He started kiss the point of his cock, then licked it in all his length and just then with Chan's surprise he started taking it between his lips. First a little then taking it more, back and forth.<br/>
Chan looked at him enchanted while excitement grew, and pushed a little his dick into the boy's mouth. It was unexpected for Seungmin that let him do it, licking and kissing.<br/>
Chan kept going for a bit before let the boy got up and rubbing his erection against Seungmin's.<br/>
A little more and in the meantime he put his fingers inside Seungmin to prepare him, but he wasn't sure it was his first time, still he didn't want to hurt him much.<br/>
And more importantly he wanted to hear him moaning loud.<br/>
At that intrusion, Seungmin let out a loud moan and soon tried to cover his own mouth but Chan moved aside his hand.<br/>
"I want to hear your voice, please..." whispered, moving fingers inside and the other didn't need to hear it twice.<br/>
After some time, he let the fingers out and took off part of the boy's pants, taking one of Seungmin's legs up. And little by little finally he went inside him.<br/>
A pleasant heat, then he started pushing more and more, always stronger and with more decision.<br/>
The initial pain for Seungmin turned into growing pleasure, while Chan was pushing and moaning,<br/>
let it all out.<br/>
Chan was incredible: even after training and the performance, he still had an inexhaustible energy.<br/>
He made Seungmin turn around and came back inside him with more heat, the boy holding himself to the wall and feeling closer to come, and so it happened.<br/>
Seungmin really let it out, came on the wall in front of him, and Chan even if he didn't really want to, came out the boy and against the wall, hot liquid out.<br/>
The two boys were out of breath, Seungmin still trembling and they waited some minutes to dress up.<br/>
It was...intense.<br/>
Seungmin had always hoped to do it with Minho first, the boy he loved from the start of the group but with Chan it was incredible.<br/>
Unexpected and incredible.<br/>
With Chan he went to clean up himself and freshen up in the bathroom, before coming back changing with the others.<br/>
To them they lied, saying they went for a walk. </p><p> </p><p>When they came back to the dorms, Seungmin wanted to take a long shower.<br/>
But Chan asked him again and he couldn't say No to those eyes and lips.<br/>
He remembered his moans and they waited for the others to go out for a walk, then they went to Seungmin's room and started a new sex session from where they left.<br/>
After a while, after some time of loving, tired they fell asleep, holding each other tight.<br/>
Seungmin still loved Minho, even if he didn't see any signals from him, and Chan was lost for Felix,<br/>
trapped in a deep friendship, but yet in their love troubles they were comfortable together.<br/>
And for now it wasn't bad.<br/>
For now it was good this way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fault is in a video.<br/>It was so unexpected and inspiring that I had to write.<br/>Please, don't hate me for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>